


The Beginning

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ed has waited over ten years for this moment.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: mix

Ed stood in the doorway of Oswald’s bedroom and watched as Oswald lay in bed. His pale skin looked positively ghostly against his dark purple sheets and the the sheet around his waist made the curve of his stomach more pronounced. His blue-green eyes were sparkling as he looked over at Ed. He was waiting.

Ed just stood there unable to move. He wanted to join Oswald in bed, but he was a mixture of emotions. He was nervous that he wouldn’t be able to live up to Oswald’s expectations; he could count the number of time he had sex on one hand and the number of times he had sex with a man on no hands.

He wanted to be good for Oswald, he had done a lot of internet research into gay sex, but he feared he would be disappointing. 

Oswald had waited over ten years for Ed and that always surprised him. He never thought that he would find someone who loved him so deeply, but Oswald was full of surprises. Not least of which was his inability to die. 

Besides the nervousness, there was lust. As he looked over at Oswald, he felt his cock harden. He couldn’t wait to kiss that pale skin and he really couldn’t wait to get his hands of Oswald’s round stomach; it just looked so soft, squishy and inviting. When he sent Oswald packages of candy to Blackgate he never thought that Oswald would put on weight, but now he was glad he did. Oswald might be dangerous, but right now he looked soft and inviting.

Mixed with all that was sadness that he hadn’t been able to do this sooner and that they had over ten years of lost time. If he was being completely honest with himself, he would have to say that he loved Oswald ever since he had saved him in the forest and nursed him back to health: unlike Kristen, Oswald accepted Ed’s murderous impulses. 

He was sad and determined, but he was going to make up for the lost time.

Oswald raised his arm and reached out for Ed. Ed loosened his tie and took a step forward; he was determined to show Oswald just how much he had missed him and how much he was sorry for all the lost time, even if it took all night and the rest of their lives.


End file.
